Earth
Background Information Earth is one of the many purchasable and basic elements that can be bought for 300 Diamonds. It is mostly based on close-range damage, but it can pack a punch. Most of the spells have a stone-like texture and contain colors of a sedimentary rock. But mostly has shades of brown and brown itself. Earth uses the land to produce different forms of damage. Moves Earth contains a move-set of 5 spells. Each spell uses a variety of ways to produce damage. Aciculated Spikes The caster summons an ascending pattern of spikes, in height and width, that arise from the earth. The caster may freely direct the spikes to whichever direction they like. If a player is caught in the spikes direction, the victim will deal medium damage ranging from 325 - 395 damage per impact, as well as a short stun after interacting with one of the spikes. The spell only succeeds based on the casters' altitude. For example, if the caster summons the spell from a high altitude, the spell won't work. The more power used on the spell, the more spikes will arise. The spell may also be used to block Projectile Spells which will deteriorate or distinguish it. The spell diminishes 250 mana, grants 35 EXP, and has a 4 second cooldown. Rock Fist This spell allows the player to short-teleport to their victim and freely direct to whichever direction they want to be taken to. If caught, the victim will receive high damage ranging from 325 - 395 damage upon impact, as well as a short stun after being caught in the radius of the impact. This spell is not the best spell to use for transportation/teleportation, it does not respond to altitude either. For example, if the caster used the spell from a cliff, points its direction to the ground, the spell will not teleport you to that location. Instead, it will teleport the caster based on the elevated area the caster is on, So the caster will teleport in a straight line. The spell diminishes 300 mana, grants 30 EXP, and has a 6 second cooldown. Rocks Avalanche The caster is anchored based on their altitude while they summon large cubes of sedimentary-like rock to aim at their target. The projectile spell goes at a fast pace that can be easily avoidable. However, if a player interacts with it, they will receive multiple ranges of 70 - 79 damage per hit and short stuns as the projectile spell is grouped together upon striking. The more power used on it, the more rocks will be summoned. The spell diminishes 200 mana, grants 20 EXP, and has a 6 second cooldown. Rock Armor The caster transforms into a body of rock, with the exception of clothes, that lessens the amount of damage the caster takes by 75% of the original damage. But due to the caster becoming a tank, the casters speed will lessen. The spell expires after half a minute. The spell distinguishes 400 mana, grants 40 exp, and has a 60 second cooldown. ULT Meteor Declivity The caster summons multiple large meteors from the sky thats impact may be freely directed through the casters mouse. Once a player interacts with one of the meteors, the player will receive damage equivalent damage as the spell Rocks Avalanche '''and aswell as a stun for a few seconds. This allows the caster to repeatingly stun and give damage to the victim until the spell is depleted of its time. The spell distinguishes 1000 mana, grants 100 exp, and has a 90 second cooldown. ezgif.com-optimize.gif|Spikes' Victims receive high damage associated with a stun. earth_spikes2.gif|'Spikes' The spell can be used to distinguish/deteriorate certain moves such as The Great Fire Blast. earth_rockavalanche1.gif|'Avalanches' User receives high damage and short stuns upon interaction. earth_rockbody1.gif|'Armor' Rock Body transformation appearance earth_rockbody2.gif|'Armor' Spell absorbing 75% of original damage. ezgif.com-gif-maker.gif|'Declivity''' The victim is engulfed by the impact of the meteors while being stunned and dealing damage. Category:Elements Category:Purchasable Category:Basic